When a communication system is deployed within an enterprise, the communication system will eventually have to be taken off-line. For example a communication system may need to be taken off-line for hardware failures, hardware upgrades, software upgrades, maintenance, and/or the like. Depending on when the communication system is taken off-line, various problems can arise. For instance, if a communication system is taken off-line during heavy usage, the service disruption may be unacceptable.
To deal with this problem, some communication systems provide the ability for an administrator to view a system activity score. The activity score is based on a single type of activity, such as a count of the number of currently supported calls. The problem with using a single activity score for the communication system is that this may not accurately reflect the overall activity of the communication system; this can be due to the communication system running other processes not related to the single type of activity. This can result in a communication system being taken off-line at a time when the system is heavily loaded resulting in an unwanted disruption of services.